legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Grimm Sorrow S4 P11/Transcript
(Later on back at the manor, Blake, Team Ace and Team JNPR are seen sitting around outside) Blake H: So, some party back there huh guys? Jason: You bet! Jin: That was amazing! Nora: Woo! That party was crazy! Jason: I hope Icarus is gonna be all right there. Blake H: Don't worry. Griffon is watching out for him. He's got a connection to others like him. Jason: Okay. Devon: So, you think Nova ever found anymore nests? Blake H: Not sure. He hasn't come back yet from his scouting mission. Ren: He is exploring other worlds. THat could take some time. Henry: Yeah might be awhile before we see him again. Blake H: Maybe but- (Nova then flies down from the sky unexpectedly) Nova: I HAVE returned brave heroes! Jaune: AHH!! Blake H: HOLY CRAP AGAIN!?!? Nova: Hey you ALWAYS gotta make an entrance. Ren: That was a bit over the top though. Jin: Yeah I thought you wanted to stay quiet. Nova:.... Good point. But listen. I got news. Blake H: You do? Nova: Yeah. I found another nest. Jin: You did? Jaune: Oh no not another one! Nova: Yep. Its on this VERY beautiful world called Sequin Land. Blake H: Sequin Land... Wait I remember that world. Alex and the others met the Targhul Nettle there. Jason: Oh yeah Craig told me about that! Nova: I've also got peeks at the residents. These guys are NOT like anything we've seen so far. Blake H: How so? Nova: You'll have to see when we get there. Now go alert the others to get ready. Blake H: Yeah. Good job Nova. THis helps out a lot. Nova: Pleasure to serve. (Nova vanishes) Blake H: Right. No rest for the wicked. Jin: Let's go tell the others. We might need to make a pit stop back at the mansion to help prepare. Blake H: Good idea. Come on guys. (The heroes head back inside before the scene cuts to the Defenders' Mansion where Murphy and Rocky are seen watching T.V) Murphy:..... Rocky: So how did you figure out how to use this thing? Murphy: With skill. Murphy: Hmm... You know what I can believe that. Rocky: Heh! (Suddenly a portal opens outside) Rose: *voice* ROCKY!! MURPHY!! Murphy: Rose? Rocky: *Gasp* ROSIE!!! (the heroes enter the house as Rose greets her pets) Rose: Hey guys! (Rocky greets Rose by jumping up trying to lick her) Rose: *Laughing* I love you to Rocky! Murphy: Good to see you back. Were you successful. Alex: Yep. The Grimm are taken care of in Andrion's kingdom. Erin: I'm glad we decided to tell Andrion to fix up that manor should we decide to use it as a base. Jordan: Yeah. Murphy: Well that's good. Rocky: *Happy bark* Murphy; So, does this mean we've won? Ruby: Afraid not. Izuku: Blake told us there's another nest. Murphy: Where? Erin: Sequin Land. On the one hand: I'm excited cause I LOVE that world. Give me a reason to put on one of my favorite outfits. Murphy: Uh huh... Erin: On the other hand though... Blake still hasn't told us how he found this out. Murphy: He hasn't? Erin: No. Murphy: Hm, maybe he's got scouts sent to other worlds. Alex: That doesn't make sense though. All of Blake's team mates are with him all the time. Izuku: Unless he's got a secret team mate we don't know about, there's no way he would have scouts on other worlds. Murphy: Hmm... Jessica: It might be possible he had like Pete or something scout the worlds. Alex: Hmm... Maybe. But let's not worry about that. We were just here to get some supplies, and get our disguises on. Jason: Wait what? Devon: Disguises? Henry: We need those? Craig: Oh right, I never mentioned that. Henry: Wait are we gonna get hunted down for showing up like this? Erin: No no you're not gonna get hunted down. But we wear disguises so we don't freak out the locals. Alex: They won't hunt us down, but it would be best if you guys get some new clothes while we are there. Jason: What kind of disguises are we getting? Jessica: You'll see. Jason: Um, okay. Alex: Well come on guys, let's get ready. (Team Ace and JNPR wait around as the Defenders get they're outfits) Erin: *Voice* Hey guys! Jin: Oh Erin you- WHOA!!! (The group sees the heroes in their disguises) Jason: *Covers his eyes* GAAH WHAT THE HELL?!!? Henry: Guys what are you wearing?! Alex: Our disguises. Jason: SOME OF YOU ARE HALF NAKED!!! Nora: Wow guys! What kind of place is Sequin Land? Jessica: Some parts of it is kinda like Egypt but its also got tons of pretty sights to besides deserts. Devon: *Turns away* And this requires you to wear.....that? Alex: Kind of. Jin: *Covers eyes* Oh my god.... Jack: Hey guys its not THAT bad. Sure its a bit weird at first but they got some pretty cool clothes. Craig: Yeah! I got mine from a pirate! Jason: *Uncovers his eyes* A pirate? Craig: Yeah! Jason:....Okay. Now I'm a bit interested. Alex: I mean you don't ALL have to wear disguises. Shade: Oh thank god. Yang: Saves us the embarrassment. Jin: Well, for us it all depends. Jason: I'm definitely down for getting a pirate disguise! Craig: I thought you would! Jack: *Smirk* Alex: Well, shall we head out then? Blake H: Lead the way. Erin: Right! Sequin Land here we come! (Erin activates the emitter which creates a portal to Sequin Land) Rose: You and Rocky gonna be okay Murphy? Murphy: We'll be fine Rosie. Rocky: *Bark* Rose: Okay then. Murphy: Good luck. (The Defenders all enter the portal) Murphy and Rocky:..... Murphy: Wanna watch TV some more? Rocky: Yes yes yes! Murphy: Okay then. (The two continue to watch T.V before the scene cuts to the heroes arriving in Sequin Land) Jason: Ooooooh! Erin: Welcome to Sequin Land boys and girls! Yang: *Whistles* Not bad! Nora: Oh my god! Ren! Its beach season! Ren: I guess I see part of the reason you wear those disguises now. Jessica: Yep. Jin: So where to? Alex: We're heading over to Scuttle town. Its just over there. Erin: We got a friend, Shantae. She might be willing to help us out. Jin: Alright. Jason: Well let's go! Alex: Okay then. (The heroes head toward Scuttle Town before the scene cuts to King Grimoire meeting with the nest's Alpha) Grimoire: So, I trust you can keep this nest defended? ???: Yes my lord. 4 of the best commanders in your army are here. And I've gathered together quite a unique team of captains myself. Straight from this world's different races. Grimoire: Good, because I've already lost two good nests to that damn Light Demon. I can't afford to lose more. ???: Yes sire. Grimoire: So keep this nest intact for me. Got it? ???: *Nods* Grimoire: Good. (Grimoire turns and leaves the nest) TO BE CONTINUED..... Category:LOTM: Grimm Sorrow Category:LOTM: Grimm Sorrow Season 4 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts